gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Pirates Online Players Wiki/archive2
Brilliant Idea! How about every month a new contributer of the month we hold a party where we crown him or her then party in his or her honor! : This is an ongoing discussion among admins,it looks like this will be rejected--' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 11:37, August 20, 2011 (UTC) : Maybe then we can just have a monthly party celebrating our success, how many pages we have, and how many edits. Cause we need to get together and meet each other. Meeting together makes us a stronger, get to know each other better, etc. Eh? :: Maybe at the next milestone--' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 16:01, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Getting quiet... It's getting pretty quiet now because of school and it seems it only goes up on Sunday and Saturday. Me, Kitteh, and Bill seem to be the only ones on during the week because we are homeschooled (At least me and Bill are I'm not sure about Kitteh). So I guess it's up to me, Bill, and Kitteh to keep the wiki in tip top shape ready for you when you get back. Seems so but our admin User:Captaingoldvane2 is homeschooled too and im active in afternoons! :P I'm not home-schooled, but I can log on unless I'm not at the house. [[User:John Breasly|''John Breasly]],'' [[Pirates Online Players Wiki:Administrators|''Former Admin]] Well it's usually just me, Bill, and Kitteh in the mornings until around noon then it starts to get more active. After each class, I normally take a look at the wiki via phone. If im in the computer labs, I tend to take a look, ALWAYS throughout Lunch I check ( 12:30-1:00ish ) so I always have my eye on here.. ready to stalk.. and bite! joking, but I think lots of us, even though we may not edit during school-hours, we still take a look. .Benjamin Macmorgan Ya, I sometimes look durning lunch and computer classes (I have 2) Hehe I am so, as Gold said, epawsome. My video is on the main page xD Lawrence Daggerpaine, GM of the Gen. Of Peace Please read :o I changed my mind the navigation bar is great! but i got a suggestion about the tab "Userboxes" and "Page Banners" i'm thinking we should add the Userboxes/Test under the userbox tab and the Page Banners/Test under the "Page Banners". I think somethign also needs to be done about the Popular pages bar because it doesnt update anymore because Special:Mostvisitedpages was removed :| Jack Pistol @LeClerc The test pages are already there. You can hover over userboxes or page banners to add your own creations to the test pages. @Jack I removed the popular pages to make it say, "Pages to check out". -- 19:48, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Thanks :P I just saw Jack Pistol @All Yeah I was busy editing it earlier --'Tama63 19:51, October 5, 2011 (UTC)' I think its absolutely excellent. Prince Leon of England Activity decrease I've been keeping track of some things for a few months, and have noticed a huge decrease in active user base. Part of the reason is of all the arguing, of course we can't avoid this, as the majority of Pirates Online players are under 13. Along with the fact that some users take roleplay a little "too" far, ( you know who you are.. ), that is why I think we need to take a look at how things were when this wiki was blissful and somewhat less spammish. That is why I think we need to act more friendly to new-comers, but yet correct them where they are wrong. I think that if we all tried to "refer" a friend ( on POTCO ), then everything might be a little more amusing. ^_^ 'Benjamin Ƭ I agree with these ideas. We need to stop making such a big deal when a user makes a page instead of a blog. They are new so they don't know the rules yet. -- 01:30, October 18, 2011 (UTC) : Maybe a referal Reward Contest --'''Tama63 07:05, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Monobook o.o I decided to switch to Monobook skin for a short while. I've noticed that our Monobook coding completely STINKS ( sarcasm ). I'm going to test some monobook css/js on my wiki.css/js sub-pages. I'll also create a draft for a Monobook substitute main page. ( gulp ) What do you all think? Benjamin Ƭ ' Dat sounds cool ben o.o [[User:Prince Edgar Wildrat of England|''Edgar]] um ben its /monobook.css :P and Common.js covers all skins --'''Tama63 05:42, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Wiki events... Since of the many wiki events we are having i am wondering if there could be a place on the recent actitviy page or the main page for them so members don't have to dig through people's blog listings, oh and i also wish to request the category named "Wiki Events". Thanks We can put events on the main page or the community corner. Also I agree with the category request. -- 13:57, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Idea We should have all our good coders, who have the time to, make blogs where people can ask them to help with coding on their pages and such. So then we don't have to always brother Tama with stuff like that. Birthday Cards We should have a little area for birthday cards on Community messages OR the main page because it would be really nice, and alot of signers on birthday cards :) @Rollbacks -- Tama63 19:54, March 16, 2012 (UTC)